Asako Inquisitor
The Asako Inquisitors were founded the third century in response to the corruption of Isawa Akuma by the Council of Five, to combat maho wherever it might arise. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 36 Their symbol was an open eye representing their eternal vigilance. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 31 Fighting the Maho in the Empire For many years they were little more than clan magistrates defending the Phoenix Clan from internal corruption, until the rise of Iuchiban which extended their jurisdiction across the entire Empire. They were officially made a sub-group of the Emerald Magistrates, and would frequently work alongside the Kuni Witch Hunters and also the Jade Magistrates following the revival of that office. Way of the Shugenja, p. 60 In 812 the Scorpion Clan orchestrated a misperception between both organizations, which came to a head at the winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. The Kuni claimed the Asako were corrupted from their study of maho-tsukai, and the Asako claimed the Kuni had lost themselves in their obsessive study of the Shadowlands. Imperial Histories 2, p. 155 Rivality After the Battle of Stolen Graves, the Inquisitors became the rivals of the Jade Champion, which the Masters saw as an affront to their control of all things magical. The Way of the Phoenix, p. 19 When the title of the Jade Champion was turned into a joke by the Masters, the Inquisitors became a major force in destroying maho, evaluated to Emerald Magistrate status. Structure The Inquisitors answered only to the Council of Five or the Emperor, although they often worked closely with the Kuni Witch Hunters. The goal of the Inquisitors was to find and destroy relics, users, and cells of maho and maho-tsukai. They were brutally efficient and effective in their work, especially given their Imperial mandate. And in matters like these, even the Emperor himself defered to the advice of the Elemental Masters. Way of the Phoenix, p. 29 Asako overseeing The Asako family assumed responsibility for overseeing the Inquisitors, as the Asako were often left to their own devices by the rest of the Phoenix. The Inquisitors sought to punish and destroy any instances of maho and corruption, and could be easily identified by a tattoo of a strange eye which they bore upon their palms. The tattoos were, magical enhancing their perceptive talents, and were provided by the Togashi family during times when the Phoenix and Dragon Clan were allies. The duty of creating these tattoos, known as seekers of truth, was eventually taken over by the Agasha family. Way of the Shugenja, pp. 59-60 Head Inquisitor The Head Inquisitor was appointed by the Council to oversee the Inquisitors. The first known Head was Asako Juro in 1169. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Isawa Mitsuko commanded the Inquisitors during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame Closing portals In 1172 a joint force of Mitsuko's forces and Shadow Blades discovered and eliminated what appeared to have been a spirit portal to the Realm of Slaughter. The State of the Empire 5 Asako Inquisitors, Ikoma Wardens, Lady Doji's Eyes, and Shinjo Scouts marshalled to prevent the opening of a portal to Gaki-do advised by Mitsuko. When they reached the place the portal was already opened and a nearby village attacked. Moto Kang closed the portal driving peasants into it, the way to make its closure possible. The State of the Empire 7 Another portal appeared, but in this time the Shinjo Scouts and Inquisitors were aided by the Spider Dark Wind and a large oni. Eventually the portal was closed when a Fuchitsujo joined the rokugani and demon. The State of the Empire 9 Plague Inquisitors arrived to the Crane-Scorpion border, where a disastrous outbreak of plague took place. They detected the plague in those who had not yet manifested symptoms, to treat them. For those already affected the Shadow Blades made the work. The State of the Empire 14 Militarized peasants A force of militarized peasants manipulated by a maho-tsukai was dispersed by the Khol Regulars, and the Inquisitors took care of the leader Shugenja. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan as Great Clan In 1173 after the victory of the Empire and the death of Kali-Ma the Empress conferred the status of Great Clan to the Spider Clan. Those free of the taint were allowed to remain in the Empire after they were inspected by forces from the Jade Champion, the Asako Inquisitors, the Kuni family, or the Kuroiban. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Known Techniques * Stealing the Elements * The Kami Revealed * Magistrate's Focus * The Law's Fury * Eye of the Inquisitor * The Trials of Jade * Conviction of Purity Notable Inquisitors * Agasha Asai * Agasha Kokiden * Asako Ayako * Asako Bokkai * Asako Fosu * Asako Heiwa * Asako Hitsuko * Asako Izuna * Asako Jirou * Asako Juro * Asako Kaitoko * Asako Katashi * Asako Megu * Asako Mishime - Fallen * Asako Moeru * Asako Moharu * Asako Mokichi * Asako Nakiro - Fallen, Dajan's Kolat * Asako Rinshi * Asako Serizawa * Asako Soun * Asako Tsunefusa * Asako Ujiko * Isawa Fosuta - Fallen * Isawa Mitsuko - Chief Inquisitor * Isawa Sakonoko * Isawa Sakuno * Isawa Shun Category:Phoenix Clan Schools Category:Magistrates